Current bugs
There are currently no known large glitches. All of the ones listed below are very old and have long since been fixed. For current, up to date issues, see the official Bugs & Known Issues thread on the Kabam forums. There are several bugs affecting the game at the moment. As the game is still in beta stage, these bugs are expected but are sometimes annoying for lack of better words. Armor respect bonus bug *Gold armor sets are supposed to increase base respect by a certain percentage when equiped from the armory. *Currently (December 23, 2011), there have been reports that the armour set does not increase base repect as it should and simply does nothing when it comes to respect as it should. *This is yet to be comfirmed. Comfirmed Level 1 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Level 2 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by Dxdy of the Stracci family) Level 3 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Level 4 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Level 5 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Level 6 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Level 7 armour gold set does not give the bonus base respect (Comfirmed by SMarto of the Stracci family) Uncomfirmed Levels 8-10 Combat system bug *There have been many reports on the forums and ingame that the combat system is not working the way it is supposed to. *There are no sources from Kabam saying that this is the way it was meant to be. *If anyone has any sources relating to the combat system, they should post it here and have a reliable source to back them up; preferably from Kabam forums. 100000000 resources and cash bug *This is more of a server lag than it is a bug Library upgrade *When upgrading the library, it shows that upgrading will allow logistics research of the same level i.e library level 5 unlocks logistics level 5. This is wrong because one upgrade of the library is equal to 2 research upgrades. *So upgrading the library past level 1 will always show the wrong logistics research unlocked. *To read more on research and benefits, refer to Research. *As you can see from the pictures below, a library of level 7 unlocks logistics level 7 but should actually be logist ics level 13. * Bookmark Bookmarks are used to keep track of places around the map that one might visit frequently or are too far away to arrive at while manually scrolling the map. Currently there is a glitch that does not allow one to remove bookmarks of gang hideouts that have been bookmarked. This is an annoying glitch because people tend to farm gangs for cash or combat items and as one becomes more experienced in the game, there is a need to move to higher level gangs for resources. Since one can't 'unbookmark' previous gangs from the bookmark list, this becomes a rather annoying task of scrolling through the list to get to the right place. This has been fixed as of January 10, 2012; but it is still a bit glitchy with cityscapes. Cash glitch A somewhat common glitch is the cash glitch, that makes the player lose all of their money. Some say it is due to the number of troops, and that if there are too many troops, this will happen. However, this can still happen if there are no troops at all (if you reinforce cityscapes and/or any other territory of yours, with no troops in your First Neighborhood you will still lose money). ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Category:Gameplay